earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Zoning Out 2
Characters * Stormguard * Revenant * Vanguard * Edward Nygma * Doomsday Location * Phantom Zone * June 26th 2017, 2244 EST VOX Archive * Stormguard: 4 instances What is this place? * Edward Nygma: As best as I can figure, it's an ancient Kryptonian detention facility known as Fort Rozz. Apparently, it's Phantom Zone Generator suffered a catastrophic malfunction and the entire fort was inserted in here. * Revenant: As best as you can figure? scoff Sounds like you knew exactly what it is... including its name? 4 instances How's it you can read Kryptonian? * Edward Nygma: I can't... not yet anyway. I know of this location as I am well acquianted with Brainiac... and I may or may not have been siphoning small packets of data from his ship's computer prior to its destruction. * Vanguard: What's a Brainiac? 4 instances * Stormguard: We'll cover that later. 4 instances Nygma, you have some nerve. As I understood it you and Brainiac are both members of the Legion of Doom. * Edward Nygma: Oh, please... That homicidal computer would do far worse to me on a whim. 4 instances It's simple Darwinism. * Vanguard: So, there's something here that can get us out of here? 4 instances * Edward Nygma: Indeed. Boy scout, the door if you would. * Stormguard: Step aside... rending There you go. * Edward Nygma: footsteps Excellent... Hurry on now. Mustn't dawdle. Doomsday is still on our trail. 4 instances * Vanguard: What happened to the fort's occupants? * Edward Nygma: The prisoners were likely to have been sent here sooner or later anyway so the Council left them here to rot. Though, most of the soldiers were rescued. * Revenant: It could be the weird sensation in my brain this Zone is giving me... but did you say most? * Edward Nygma: Some prisoners kidnapped soldiers and took them deep within the Zone to have their way with their captors. Possilbe that's still ongoing. * Vanguard: That's awful... Maybe we should do something about that? * Edward Nygma: Nothing you can do about it now I'm afraid. They've been in the Zone so long they've become Shades. they are true Phantoms. Whatever was left of their corporeal selves is long gone. It happens. * Stormguard: To everyone? * Edward Nygma: Afraid so... Sooner or later. It's why this place was initially banned by the Kryptonians. it was deemed inhumane... of course, it didn't stop them from making an exception for Zod and his ilk. * Revenant: As Zod is still corporeal and he was in here for what? Thirty years or so? We should be fine then, right? * Edward Nygma: Hard to say, Zod is Kryptonian. We are humans. We could be more resilient than the Kryptonians, but I doubt it... * Stormguard: I say we just get out of here and not stick around to test our susceptibility to the Zone's energy. * Vanguard: Agreed. * Revenant: Wait, this must be it... That's the Phantom Zone Generator, isn't it? It's so much more... massive than any of the pictures I've seen. * Edward Nygma: This is the heavy duty model. The one Waller has is made to transport a small number of prisoners at a time. This one can do dozens... That and it's about four thousand years older than Waller's. * Stormguard: Four thousand years old?! Does it still work? * Revenant: It should. My phasing may be offline but I can still sense dimensional properties and much like the Monitor Sphere, entropic forces caused by time are nonexistant here. * Edward Nygma: The Monitor Sphere? Pray-tell, what's that? * Revenant: Never mind you that, Nygma. So, what do we do? Can we get this thing working? How do we turn it on? * Edward Nygma: If it were that simple, I'd be long gone. The malfunction that brought this structure to the Zone in the first place is still in the machine. We turn it on as is and we run the risk of going who-knows-where-else. * Stormguard: Okay... So how do we fix it? * Edward Nygma: I'm the smartest one here, sure... but a dimensional physicist I am not. * Revenant: Luckily, I am. Show me what you've learned so far, Nygma. * Vanguard: Uh... I don't know if we're going to have time for a tour... * Stormguard: Incoming, look out! * Doomsday: crash, bestial roar Nygma! Are these the new playthings you brought me? sniff, bestial roar These ones are not Kryptonian either! growl * Vanguard: Wait, what? * Revenant: The strange sensation makes sense now... This generator has been rigged to act as a dimensional magnet. That's what brought us here. Nygma's tampering is what caused our Boom Tube to malfunction! * Edward Nygma: chuckle Boom Tube? Whoops... Must have mixed up my dimensional frequencies. I was hoping you had Zeta'd over here. Well, as I said, I'm no dimensional theorist. Oh, well. Now I know what I did wrong. I can fix it. * Doomsday: Fine... Fix it and I shall get rid of these mistakes. * Stormguard: Lauren! Vi! Brace yourselves! igniting, clatter, screams: 2 instances, bestial roar, rapid footsteps, thundering launch, powerful whack, jet misfiring, screams: 3 instances, thud, thud LOST Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Zoning Out 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Zoning Out 3. Links and References * ObMod: Zoning Out 2 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Violeta Campos/Appearances Category:Lauren Drake/Appearances Category:Edward Nygma/Appearances Category:Doomsday/Appearances Category:Phantom Zone/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline